Rock Star's Daughter
by ArianissX0X0
Summary: Loren and Eddie met through a friend. They hook up. In 2 months they become close & earn the label: friends with benefits. When Eddie gives Chloe another chance, Lo finds out she's pregnant. Loren pushes Eddie away in order to protect herself and their unborn daughter. Follow everyone in this journey to be civil, love, forgive, and most importantly.. raise a baby. Please review(:
1. Prologue

**Rock Star's Daughter Prologue**

**I know I would want a little in sight on everything so here is when Leddie meet.**

**A few changes;**

**1.) Jake believes in Loren.**

**2.) Cameron is Jake and Traci's nephew. (How is that possible you ask? I'm sure you'll figure it out.)**

**I hope you like the new RSD. It will make a lot more sense than the first one.**

**Enjoyy!**

—-

**_-October 2012-_**

"We'll be back." Melissa grabbed her keys and was making her way to the door, Cam and Adam following behind.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with?" Loren looked at her three best friends.

"Positive. You do horrible with long car rides." Cameron was serious.

"Do we really have to go an hour away to get food?" Adam complained.

"Yup. Eddie wants Chinese and that's the best place. Stop complaining. Bye Lo. Bye Eddie." Mel didn't wait for their response. She just left.

"Well, I shall see you in two and a half hours!" Cameron followed her.

"I hate them." Adam mumbled as he shut the bus's door.

—-

It's been an hour since they left. Eddie and Loren have been talking about their past.

"It sucks. To know that the person who is supposed love, protect, and support you left and never looked back. Trent just walked out and never looked back." Loren told Eddie everything she remembered about her father and the day he left.

Eddie wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry I just dumped all of that on you." Loren faked a laugh.

"I never talk about this with anybody. But I feel like I can tell you anything. Sorry if I sound like a cre-" She was cut off by Eddie's lips smashing onto hers.

After a few minutes of making-out the pulled away for air.

"You can tell me anything Loren. And I know exactly what you mean. I-" it was his turn to get cut-off.

Shortly after Eddie had Loren on her back and his hands were roaming her whole body. He started tugging on her dress.

When she went to pull his shirt off he pulled away.

"Are you sure about this?" He was looking straight in to her brown orbs.

"I wouldn't want it to be with anybody else." She smiled. Eddie picked her up and brought her to the back.

-YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS-

(For you who are wondering what happened to Mel, Cam, and Adam, they did return.. but quickly figured out what Loren and Eddie were doing so they went to their houses.)

—-

**_-December 2012-_**

"Lo I don't want to hurt you." Eddie just told her Chloe and him are giving it another go.

"I'm not Eddie. It's not like we were anything. We were, and still are, friends." Loren simply answered him. She was trying to play it cool. It's actually working.

"Loren. Please don't pretend like your okay with this. Me and you are-were friends with benefits." Eddie

"If you're happy with her than I'm happy." Loren gave him the last kiss on his lips and then left.

—-

**_-January 2013-_**

"Mel." Loren finally came out of the bathroom. Her voice was shaky.

"What does it say." Mel froze in place.

"I'm pregnant." Loren was staring at the test in her hand.

"Are you gonna tell Eddie?" Melissa

"I'm not ready." Loren looked at Mel.

"For which? Having a baby or telling Eddie?" Mel

"Both." Loren started crying. Melissa brought her over to the bed and held her for the rest of the day.

—-

**I know it's short and not very detailed but hopefully you still like it!**

**Please review! (:**

**love you & thankks for reading! (:**

**x0x0, Arianiss**


	2. Chapter 1

**Rock Star's Daughter Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

**Btw, I am making Cameron Jake's nephew.**

**Enjoyyy ! **

—-

_(Loren, Mel, & Nora)_

Nora and Melissa have been sitting in the living room for an hour waiting for Loren to get back from her appointment.

"She's gonna make us wait." Melissa looked at Nora.

"I know." Nora

"We can keep her hostage!" Mel

"Mel, she's pregnant. All she has to do is complain that the baby is kicking her and we'll let her go." Nora

"Your right. OH! I'll just threaten to break everything that has to do with Eddie." Mel

"That works." Nora

They continued watching Awkward until they heard the front door open.

"Hey guys." Loren sat down.

"What is it?!" Nora instantly started rubbing Loren's stomach.

"Is there food? I'm hungry. And I have to pee." Loren walking towards the kitchen.

"Loren Tate, you take another step without telling if I am having a niece of nephew I will break EVERYTHING that has do with Eddie Duran… that isn't the baby." Mel

"You wouldn't!" Loren shifted her body so she was staring at the two most important people in her life.

"But I would," Mel took a step towards Lo's bedroom.

"STOP!" Loren

"Tell me," Mel took another step.

"IT'S A GIRL!" Loren screamed out. Nora and Melissa pulled her into a hug.

—

_(Eddie and Chloe)_

"What do you want to do today?" Eddie asked Chloe when she finally came down the stairs.

"Lunch? I'm starving." Chloe sat next to him on the couch.

"My dad said that there's this really nice café in Tarzana. You wanna go?" Eddie asked.

"Uh, I guess." Chloe didn't really want to but decided Eddie wouldn't suspect anything if she did.

Eddie got his jacket and keys, and started walking towards the door.

—-

_(Loren, Mel, and Nora)_

"Mel, you should bring me and your niece out to lunch." Loren smiled at her best friend.

"What about me?" Nora sounded offended.

"You have a date with Don in an hour and then your off to work." Loren reminded her mother.

"Speaking of which. I have to get ready." Nora got up and went to her bedroom.

"Are you and my niece okay with the café? Cause I am broke." Mel was already walking out the door.

"Yup. Bye Mom! Love you!" Loren yelled from the doorway.

"Bye, love all three of you!" Nora. Loren locked the door and followed Mel.

**{In the car}**

"Lo, you do realize we have to find a way to tell Eddie." Mel turned the radio off.

"Yeah. But-" Loren started but was quickly cut off.

"Seriously Lo? You're not giving me the "he's happy with Chloe" bullshit anymore." Mel glanced at Loren then put her eyes back on the road.

Loren grunted.

"What's the real reason you don't want to tell him? You have his number. Ever since you found out you're carrying his child you haven't dialed it." Mel

"You see how happy he is with her." Loren still tried to use her excuse.

"You just did it!" Mel

"You want the truth?" Loren looked at Mel.

"Yeah!" Mel

"I'll tell you during lunch." Loren pointed towards the café.

"Fine." Mel pulled into the parking lot. They got out of the car and walked inside.

—-

"Hey ladies!" Kara, one of Loren's co-worker who was on shift greeted them.

"Hey Kara." Loren waved and Mel smiled.

"Here for lunch?" She wiped the counter.

"Yup." They answered at the same time.

"Just tell me what you want. Sit at," Kara looked around the café. "Table 7."

"My regular and a shake." Loren

"Make that two." Mel didn't feel like thinking.

"Chocolate shakes?" Kara started putting their order in.

"Is that even a question?" Loren

"Funny Tate." Kara smiled. Loren and Mel walked towards the table and sat down.

"So-" Mel started but was quickly cut-off.

"I'll tell you when we get our food." Loren

"Ugh!" Mel

"At least I'm telling you!" Loren offered Mel a smile. In return she stuck her tongue out.

"Fine. Then we'll talk about getting you to tell Eddie."

"Do we have to?" Loren whined.

"Yup." Mel.

"Fine." Loren started rubbing her belly. Melissa was about to start talking when a couple sat at the table next to them. They girl started complaining.

"Baby, the food is so fattening." She had her faced scrunched up.

"Chloe, stop complaining." The guy responded. They started whispering things to each other so the girls went back to having their conversation.

"So, I have a suggestion!" Melissa. Kara came over with the food and then walked away.

"K. Shoot." What idea did Melissa have this time?

"One, you can talk to Cam." Mel

"How will that help?" Loren

"It gives you a direct hook up to Jake." Mel

"No." Once she heard Jake the suggestion went out the window.

"Fine. Second, you can call him and tell him." Melissa

"Oh yeah, call him and say what?! 'Hey! You remember me right? Loren Tate. I lost my virginity to you in the back of your tour bus at your Homecoming concert. We hung out a couple months after. By the way, I'm pregnant with your baby!' Yeah Mel, that works." Loren gave her a bit of attitude. (She's whispering this, BTW)

"I was just trying to help Lo. And you're still technically friends. And you didn't just hang out with him. You two had sex pretty much every time you saw each other." Mel

"I know. I'm sorry." Loren (Her voice back to normal)

"It's okay."

"Eddie, do you know what you want?" Chloe asked.

"Nope! You got any recommendations?" He looked over at the girls. Once they saw who he was their eyes widened.

Mel just kept Uh-ing so Loren stepped in. When she turned he could really see her face. It was his turn to widen his eyes.

"I personally like the burgers." She cleared her throat and pointed towards her burger.

"Loren." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah. Hi Eddie." She stuttered.

"You know each other." Chloe looked between the two.

"She's the girl I was talking about the other day." He faced his girlfriend.

"Oh, you're the one who he met on tour." Chloe looked at her in disgust.

"What exactly did you tell her?" Mel whispered to Eddie.

"Just we hung out after." Eddie whispered back.

"Yeah... Uh, Mel, I'll be back." She stood up and walked to the bathroom. Eddie instantly noticed her bumb.

"She's pregnant?" Chloe looked at her with even more disgust if that was possible.

"Yeah, it's a girl." Mel looked at Eddie.

"How far along is she?" Eddie

"5 months." Melissa was getting nervous. Eddie shot up from his seat and ran towards the bathroom. He walked into the lady's room and waited for Loren to be done. She opened the stall door and let out a small scream when she saw him. He gently pushed her back into the stall and locked the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He didn't sound mad, he sounded hurt.

"W-What a-are y-you t-talking a-about?" She stuttered.

"Loren, don't play that game please." His eyes were begging her.

—-

**_I hope you like it! Please review! (:_**

**_Love you and thanks for reading! (:_**

**_x0x0, Arianiss_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Rock Star's Daughter **

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: Own nothin but the plot ! **

**Dedication: Whoever takes time out of their day to read this. **

**A/N: Heey! I am so friggin happy you like the new RSD!(: **

**I absolutely loved it but wasn't sure about you so when I got the positive reviews I was so happy!**

**BTW: I figured out I kinda like changing things so I changed something! Ian and Tyler are Eddie's best friends. **

**Any waysss, Enjoyy!(: **

—-

_(Eddie and Loren)_

"Eddie, I'm not playing any game with you." Loren straightened herself out.

"Loren," Eddie put his hand on her belly. "Why didn't you tell me that you are pregnant?"

"Why? So you can walk out on me again!" Loren blurted out.

"What?" Eddie hurt expression turned to confusion.

"Now who's playing the game Duran?" Loren crossed her arms.

"What the hell are you talking about Loren?" Eddie questioned the girl who he was falling for three months ago, but screwed everything up by giving Chloe, yet, another chance.

"What the hell am I talking about? Eddie, you lead me on. You let me trust you. You let me make you one of my best friends. You let me love you. And after everything you walked out and never turned back.. Just like Trent." Eddie couldn't believe his ears. Loren just compared him to the person he absolutely hates and he didn't personally even know the coward. He didn't even realize she said the L word.

"I didn't walk out Lo." Eddie retracted his hands and stood their uncomfortably.

"But you did." She pushed by him and walked out into the open. Melissa was standing by the door in shock. She had no clue that's how Loren felt.

"Can we go?" Loren was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah. I'll meet you out there." Mel responded. Loren was out the door before Melissa even finished her sentence.

"I f*cked everything up, didn't I?" Eddie came out of the stall.

"I'll talk to her. You need to go to MK. You can't be alone and Chloe is no help." Melissa walked out the door. She got the left over food, payed the bill, and left.

—-

_(Melissa and Loren)_

"That's why you didn't tell him. Because you didn't want him to walk out?" Melissa broke the silence half way home. Melissa moved in with the Tate's right after Loren's pregnancy was discovered.

"Yeah." No point in lying.

"You know he wouldn't right?" Melissa tried to help Loren and her dilemma.

"The eighteen-year-old slash mommy part of me knows that, but the broken four year old doesn't." Loren started rubbing her belly.

"And the four year old is winning?" Mel knew the answer but still asked.

"Yup." Loren sighed.

"You need to talk to him." Mel stopped at the light.

"I hate that you're right." Loren turned the radio. Something In the Air just so happened to be on. Loren grunted and Melissa chuckled. Little did Lo know, Mel plugged her phone in.

—-

_(Eddie and Chloe)_

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked once they were outside her apartment.

"I'll call you later." Eddie gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

—-

_(Chloe) _

Her phone started ringing the moment she shut the door.

"Hey Dylan." She smiled.

"Hey pretty lady." Dylan's voice sounded like he was a lot closer than through her cellular device. (Eww! Never using that again!)

"What's up?" She popped the p.

"Nothing just coming to see MY girl." He hung up. All of a sudden she had a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"You move fast!" Chloe giggled and he devoured her lips. Clothes started flying everywhere.

—-

_(Loren and Melissa) _

"Just go and talk to him." Melissa handed Loren a baby catalog.

"I can't. I just blew up on him. I can't go and talk to him." Loren flipped through the pages.

"Blame it on your hormones and bring Pecan pie! Momma Tate made like five of them last night." Mel suggested.

"Fine." Loren grabbed a pie and left.

—-

_(Eddie, Ian, and Tyler)_

"IAN! TYLER!" Eddie yelled into their penthouse.

He heard a thud come from Ian's room.

"What the f*ck mate!" Ian rounded the corner in boxers, one sock on, and his hair a mess.

"This is not a good look for you buddy." Tyler smacked him on the back as he walked by him.

"OW! You know what Rorke! That isn't a good look for you!" Ian pointed to Tyler's sweatpants.

"You know what Tiede! I look good in anything!" Tyler posed like Chloe.

"I hate that barbie! Stop!" Ian laughed.

"I don't know how I live with you guys." Eddie chuckled. Tyler and Ian were brought back to reality.

"YOU SON OF A GUN! WHY THE HELL AM I AWAKE AT," Ian looked down at his watch. "ONE O' CLOCK?!"

As Eddie opened his mouth to respond, his phone beeped. He picket it up and saw the name 'Loren Tate;)' he opened the text.

I need to talk to you about earlier. I'll be up in a minute if thats ok? I have pie:)

Doors open.

"Eddie?" Tyler

"Eduardo, answer me!" Ian whined.

"You sound like Jake, shut up!" Tyler slapped Ian again.

"You'll figure it out in a second." Eddie went to the kitchen. He grabbed a Lipton's Green Tea for Loren.

"He has Lipton's, Loren's coming over." Tyler stated.

"Why do we have to be up for that?" Ian asked.. Again.

"Eddie?" They heard the door open and shut. Ian and Tyler ran to the living room.

"3 months is too long without see-" Ian shut up when he saw Loren's very noticeable bump.

"Oh my-" Ian shook his head.

"Lady Gaga." Tyler finished Ian's sentence.

"I'm going back to sleep, I think I'm going crazy!" Ian ran in the direction of his room.

"Me too." Tyler tripped over his own feet trying to get back to his room. He kept his eyes on Loren's belly.

"Sorry," Eddie rubbed the back of his neck. "Probably shouldn't have woken them up."

"You want pie?" Loren held her hand out, the pie sitting on her palm.

"Thanks." He grabbed it and put it on the coffee table.

"Are you ready to talk?" Eddie handed her the Green Tea.

"Uhh, yeah. Thanks." She took it from him.

"I have to apologize for they way I acted earlier." Loren and Eddie sat on the couch.

"You don't have to apologize, you were telling me how you felt." Eddie tried to be understanding.

"But, I did it the wrong way and I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." He knew she wouldn't give up.

"So, how about you tell me in the right way?" Eddie grabbed a soda for himself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eddie asked.

"When you went back to Chloe, it hurt me. I cried all the time. Eddie, I felt like that four year old who wanted her daddy back. Only this time, I want the guy I am in love with. The guy I want but can't have." Loren took a breath. "I wasn't going to let you get close, raise our daughter, and one day you leave to buy cigarettes and never come back." Loren's hand was shaking.

"Loren," Eddie cupped her face. "I wouldn't do that."

"Part of me knows that but-"

"The broken four year old doesn't." Eddie finished for her.

She nodded her head and the tears threatened to fall.

"Sorry, Eddie. I have to go." She didn't give him time to answer.

"I'm sorry Mate." Ian was the first to speak as he and Tyler came out of the kitchen.

"I thought you two were going back to bed." Eddie wiped away a tear.

"I saw that tear... And we thought it would be fun to eavesdrop, it turned out to be depressing." Ian, Tyler smacked him, for what seems like the billionth time.

"Stop hitting me!" Ian. They noticed Eddie was just standing there.

"Buddy?" Tyler grabbed Eddie's shoulder.

"She loves me." Eddie said barely above a whisper.

"What?" Ian really didn't hear him.

"She loves me. She said she wants the guy she is in love with. That's present tense." Eddie grabbed his phone and dialed Loren's number.

"Congrats! You learned your tenses!" Ian clapped his hands. Eddie smacked him upside the head.

"Hello?" Loren's voice filled his ears.

"You said "I want the guy I am in love with." Loren are you in love with me?" Eddie clearly isn't wasting any time.

"It doesn't matter. You have Chloe." Loren

"Loren, please. I need to know." Eddie begged.

"LOREN! WHY ARE YOU PREGNANT, DRIVING, AND ON THE PHONE?! I WANT MY NEPHEW-" Ian started yelling.

"You're nephew is a girl dumb ass!" Tyler corrected him.

"Oh. SORRY! MY NIECE TO BE SAFE! AND YOU TOO!" He yelled again. She heard them in the background.

"She has a bluetooth (that's what they're called right?)," Tyler shouted at him "and do everybody a friggin favor! SHUT UP!" Tyler dragged Ian out of the living room.

"They're hilarious." Loren laughed.

Eddie knew she was trying to change the subject. "Loren, I'm serious."

"You heard it with your own two ears didn't you?" She got smart with him.

"I love you too Loren." He blurted out. He swore he could hear her smile.

"But like I said, it doesn't matter. You have Chloe." She hung up on him. Guess he was wrong.

**—-•**

**Poor Ian, he got beat up. :( **

**Eddie is so screwed right now. :(**

**Loren.. Is... Poor Loren. :( **

**Melissa's eating pie and watching Ryan Gosling(: **

**Tyler is moody. :/ **

**Chloe is a salute! (my way of saying sl*t) **

**Dylan, I never liked him. **

**Cam and Adam, should probs bring them into the story soon ehh? :-? **

**Where are the parentss?! :-0 **

**—-•**

**—-—-—**

**K so i need help. **

**1.) Do you want Trent in the story?**

**2.) I am going to let you choose the baby's name. **

**A.) My original thought; Savannah Rose (A.K.A. Ava) **

**B.) Emilie Nikkole (A.K.A. Em) **

**C.) Addison Marie (A.K.A. Adds or Addie)**

**D.) Other (Tell my a name you like.) **

**—-—-—**

**Please review and tell me what you think! If you have any questions, just ask(: **

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been on punishment. **

**Thanks for reading & i love you! Arianiss(: **


	4. Chapter 3

**_Rock Star's Daughter Chapter 3 _**

**_Dedication: Krisi Marie! Follow her on tumblr if you have one: a-pl4ce-in-this-world . Tumblr . Com (spaces are there for a reason!) _**

**_Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot and a few changes(: _**

**_Please review and tell people to read this! Ahah! Thanks for all the support and love! _**

**_I love you and enjoyy! _**

**_Follows: 62_**

**_Favorites: 39 _**

**_aww! _**

—–—–—

_(Melissa and Loren) _

"Mel!" Loren screamed when she opened the front door. Melissa came running from the kitchen, with Cam following behind.

"What's wrong?!" Melissa looked panic.

"Hi Cam! Bye Cam!" Loren said a rudely as she motioned for him to get out.

"Lo-"

"GET OUT!" Loren screamed before he could even get her name out. His eyes widened in shock.

"Sorry. It's the hormones but please leave. I have to talk to Melissa." Loren started to do breathing exercises her old therapist taught her a few years back.

"Loren, I need you to call me. ASAP. Okay?" Cam opened the front door.

"Uh, yeah. Bye. Love you too." Lo wasn't paying attention.

"I'll remind her, bye Cam." Melissa sat down next to Loren on the couch.

"What's wrong Lo?" Loren told Melissa everything.

"Wow." Mel was shocked.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do!" Loren groaned.

"He does." Mel said as she was looking down at her phone.

"What?"

"Read his last few tweets." Mel passed her the phone.

** EddieDuran (9 Minute Ago): I'm gonna be by your side... Whether you like it or not. **

** EddieDuran (10 Minutes Ago): You can't push me away.. Not anymore. **

** EddieDuran (30 Minutes Ago): OURS, LT.. You cant push me away. **

"He's right." Loren said barely above a whisper. She knew he wasn't going to let her push him away.

—-—-—

_(MK)_

"Hey Grace. Where's Pops?" Eddie, Ian, and Tyler walked through MK's entrance.

"Upstairs." Grace looked up from the glass she was cleaning.

"Thanks." They rushed upstairs.

"Look! All three of my sons have paid me a visit." Max chuckled but quickly stopped. "Wait, all three of you are here. What's wrong?"

"Not really sure how to-"

"You're gonna be a grandfather." Ian cut Eddie off.

"Chloe's pregnant!" Max's eyes widened.

"NO!" Tyler shouted with hesitation.

"Goo- wait.. If Chloe's not carrying my grand child then who is?"

"Loren Tate." Chloe's voice came from behind.

"Chloe." Tyler glared at her.

"That's why you ran after! You cheated on me with her! You man-wh*re!" Chloe ignored Tyler and all her attention was on Eddie.

"How's Dylan?" Eddie shot back.

"What?" Chloe looked dumbfounded.

"I know you've been sleeping with him Chloe. I know everything. You're mom, you're real name, where you're from." Eddie clarified.

"How?" Chloe shook her head in disbelief.

"One word, Joe." Ian butted in.

"And for your information Cynthia, he never cheated on you, you two were on a break." Tyler added.

"Guys." Max interjected.

"What?!" Tyler and Ian looked at him.

"Lets go downstairs and get something to drink." Max didn't wait for their responses, he grabbed their arms and left his apartment.

"Eddie, I can explain." Chloe walked towards him.

"I don't want you to Chloe. I'm done with you." Eddie stepped back.

"What? But I thought we were going to get married?" Chloe stated.

"Are you delusional?" Eddie crossed his arms.

"EDDIE! I LOVE YOU!" Chloe started crying.

"You just said I was a man wh*re!" Eddie laughed at her. How he didn't figure out her lies sooner, will forever be a mystery to him.

"Bu-"

"Chloe, I'm done. I need you to stay away from me, Loren, and our daughter okay?"

"You just found out about your 'daughter'! How could you just dump me and be on their side?"

"I love them Chloe! And there are no sides."

"Eddie,"

"Leave Chloe.. And don't come back." Eddie

"Ple-"

"LEAVE!" Eddie screamed at her.

—-—-—

_(Loren and Melissa) _

"Call him!" Melissa said for the hundredth time.

"No.. He's probably having sex with Chloe.. He's stressed." Loren mumbled.

"I heard that." Melissa laughed.

"Don't tell him I said that!" Loren turned red.

"So you are planning on talking to him again!" Mel smiled.

"I'm not gonna deprive my daughter from her dad." Loren started rubbing her belly.

"Good. Now call him."

"Maybe." Loren gave in. Melissa's smile grew bigger.

—-—-—

_(MK) _

"Chloe!" Tyler ran after her.

"What!" She stopped at her car.

"If you still have little bit of Cynthia in you, please leave Eddie alone." Tyler looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Too bad Ty, I don't have any of her in me." Chloe responded.

"Does," Chloe put her hand on his arm. "Eddie know about you and me?"

"Eddie knows about me and Cynthia.. There is no me and Chloe." With that Tyler walked away. He told her what he wanted and was done.

—

"What happend?" Eddie asked as soon as he saw Tyler come into view.

"I told her that if she still had Cynthia in her, to leave you alone.. She said she didn't. Then she asked if you knew about me and her."

"What did you tell her mate?" Ian asked.

"I told her he knew about me and Cynthia, and there is no me and Chloe."

"Thanks Ty."

"Your my best friend Eddie. You don't need to thank me." Tyler sat down.

"I just got a text." Eddie sat up and read the text over and over again to himself.

"From who?!" Max let the curiosity beat him.

—–—–—

**_Cliffhanger! Ha! You probably figured it out already. Sorry if this is too short or if it suckss. Hope you like it! Please review beautiful. (: _**

**_X0X0, Arianiss_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Rock Star's Daughter Chapter 4_**

**_Just kidding.. You won't figure out who texted Eddie because it's not who you think it is. It's a new, made up person. _**

**_Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot and …. You'll have to wait and see my darlingg. _**

**_Pleaseee let me know what you think ! _**

—

**_Below is what I forgot to add in the last chapter. Soo… Enjoyy ! _**

—-—-—

_(Loren and Melissa) _

"Yana!" **(Pronounced Yawn-ah)** Loren and Melissa screamed when they saw their final piece, Krystianna (**pronounced Chris-Tee-On-Ah**) Roberts, burst through the front door.

"Hey ladies!" She hugged them.

"How's my little pumpkin doing?" Yana asked as she rubbed Loren's bump.

"SHE is good!" Loren smiled.

"Its a girl! She's a girl! Oh my holy ghost! I told you! Melly, you know what this means?!" Yana said/asked in excitement. Mel looked confused.

"Pumpkin's name is…" Krystianna started and waited for Melissa to finish.

"Savannah Rose!" Melissa grinned when she came to realization that she and Yana won the bet.

When they found out about the pregnancy Loren promised that if it was girl, Yana and Mel could name her. But if it was a boy Nora could name him.

Yana and Mel picked Savannah because it was Grandma Tate's name, and Rose because it was Katy's favorite flower.

"Her nickname?" Loren tried to stump them.

"Ava." They said at the same time and had grins on their faces.

"Savannah Rose Duran." Loren said under her breath. "I love it." She said out loud after a moment.

"Good. Now, where's momma Tate?" Yana started bringing her bags to Mel's room. (**Reminder: Mel moved in.**)

"With Don." Melissa grabbed the one bag Yana forgot about.

"How's he feeling about dating a grandmother?" Yana giggled.

"He's about to be a grandfather so.." Melissa answered.

"That witch is pregnant?! She's making mini her?"

"Hey! That's my nephew your talking about!" Melissa laughed.

"Its Phil's!"

"How did you not know this?" Loren asked.

"I've been in a different country without my phone for two months."

"Whateves." Loren mimicked Adrianna as she got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Melissa asked.

"Bathroom. Is that a problem?"

"Wow! Ava really has turned you into a b*tch. I like it." Yana giggled.

"I'll be back." Loren walked away.

"Did you text Eddie?" Melissa asked Krystianna as soon as the bathroom door shut.

"Yeah. I texted him on my way. He's probably in shock I texted him."

"Why?"

"Last time we talked I told him Chloe was using him and he's a ass for hurting Lo, then I hung up on him. When he texted me asking how he hurt Lo, I just told him to hop off." Yana explained. Mel just nodded her head.

—-—-—

**(Eddie, Max, Tyler, and Ian)**

"Krystianna Roberts."

"Yana?" Tyler and Ian said at the same time.

"Yeah… She's back in town and she wants us to meet her, Mel, and Loren at the beach tomorrow."

"Melissa's gonna be there? I'm in." Ian smiled at the thought of seeing Melissa again.

"You do know she has a boyfriend right?" Tyler questioned.

"Yeah, but she loves me.. Deep down." Ian put his hand over his heart and closed his eyes.

"You're stupid. But if I get to see Yana in a bikini, of course I'm in." Tyler smiled and turned to Eddie.

"Yana doesn't like you." Ian mumbled.

"Were you in the room when we had s-" Tyler started but shut up when Grace walked towards them with drinks.

"I heard that Tyler. Are you guys completely forgetting she's my cousin? Now I know one of her secrets." Grace handed everybody their sodas.

"Oops." Ty

"Who's Krystianna?" Max spoke up.

"Ty's future wife." Ian teased.

"There's three of them, not two. They all met in school when they were like four. Krystianna is always getting in trouble so her parents are constantly sending her away for a few months." Tyler ignored Ian's remark.

"Oh," Max stood up. "Well, I have to go talk to Nora Tate about our granddaughter. Love you guys." Max gave everybody a quick hug as they said i love you too, and then left.

—-—-—

(_Loren, Melissa, and Krystianna_)

"They're coming. Now we just have to convince Loren to come." Yana smiled triumphantly when

Eddie responded with:

**_We're in.. See you soon Yana! Tell Loren to text me? _**

"Convince Loren to do what?" Loren asked when she came out of the bathroom.

"You should come to the beach with us tomorrow!" Yana smiled.

"No."

"Why not?" Yana's smile disappeared.

"Because I look like a hippo."

"First of all.. You're not that big. Second.. You're pregnant. Third.. You look like a MILF (**Mom I'd like to f*ck)**. Every guy will be drooling over you, even with Savanah in there." Melissa pointed to Lo's belly.

"No."

"Please! It can be my coming back present!" Yana clasped her hands together.

"Krysti-"

"Please, please, please, please, please!" Krystianna begged.

"Ugh! Fine!" Loren gave in.

"Yes! Come on Melly. We have to get our outfits together." Yana got up.

"Lo, Baby Daddy wants you to text him." Yana said as she followed Mel to the room.

––––––

(Text convo)

_Loren: Italic_

**Eddie: Bold**

_Hi._

**Hey.**

_I was told you wanted me to text you.. So what's up? _

**I'm sorry for putting you on the spot earlier.**

_Thanks. Eddie, we're okay. It was going to come out eventually. _

**Positive?**

_Positive (: _

**So.. We'll talk tomorrow?**

_Of course. We need you. _

**We?**

_Me and our daughter. *heart*_

**I need you ladies too:)**

_See you later Duran._

**See you later Tate.**

––––––

_(Eddie, Ian, and Tyler)_

"Let's go." Eddie stood up.

"Where?" Tyler asked.

"The bar!" Ian hoped.

"It's four o'clock idiot." Tyler

looked at him like he was stupid.

"Five is only an hour away!" Ian defended himself.

"We're going home. You have to let your guest out." Eddie directed towards Ian.

"Oh yeah. I forgot I had them over. They were ama-"

"Shut up! Nobody wants to hear about you sex life!" Grace shrieked.

"I take offense to that."

"Shut up, and lets go." Eddie walked away.

"Bye Grace!" Tyler and Ian said at the same time as they walked out.

"Bye boys!"

—-—-—

_(Max and Nora)_

"Hey!" Nora smiled when Max opened the door to their hotel room.

"Hello gorgeous." Max walked over to her and pecked her lips.

"What does this mean.. Now that the cats out of the bag?" Max sat down and patted the spot next to him.

"It means we have to tell the 'parents' that we have been together for the past two months, and you're not with Daphne and I'm not with Don." Nora sighed.

"Eddie is going to kill me." Max laid down on the bed.

"I know we lied but I don't think it'll be that bad." Nora tried brightening up their conversation.

"That's not what I'm taking about. I basically lied straight to Eddie's face today."

"Why? How?"

"I pretended like I didn't know anything about the baby."

"Max, everything will be okay."

Nora snuggled into his side.

"Mhmm." Max changed the subject by taking off their attire. (;

—-—-—

**_Hope you like it! Pleaseee revieww! Love ya :-*_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I own nada but the plot & Krystianna Roberts. _**

**_For some people who got confused. Yana and Krystianna are the same people. Her full name is Krystianna Roberts but her friends call her Yana. _**

**_In this chapter I'll describe Krystianna a little more... Hopefully._**

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Can we try to get them a little higher? _**

**_& Second is idk if I like the name Krystianna. So you get to pick! Should I keep it Krystianna a.k.a Yana or change it to Klarissa a.k.a Rissa. Pleasee let me know! _**

—

-NEXT DAY-

"I swear, Ty gets hotter every time I see him." Yana said once they spotted Ian and Tyler sitting in Ian's white Range Rover and Eddie sitting in his Gray Dodge Charger across the street.

"So does Ian." Melissa accidentally said out loud.

"Adam would love to hear that." Yana teased.

"I said that out loud?!" Melissa turned red. Yana and Loren started laughing.

"YANA!" Tyler screamed when he noticed them. Yana smiled and started running towards Tyler. She wrapped her hands around him and buried her face into his chest.

"I missed you!" She looked up after a minute.

"I missed you too." He kissed the top of her artificial red hair. (Meaning she dyed her hair red.)

"Reunions are so cute!" Ian squealed like a girl. "Note the sarcasm my friends, lets goooo!" He rolled rolled up the window and started the car.

"Melissa," Ian rolled the window down and poked his head out, "you're sitting up here with me. Yana and Ty can make out in the back seat." He winked and rolled the window up again. Melissa smiled, put her bag in the trunk, and made her way towards the passenger seat.

"Hi Loren." Eddie said as he grabbed her bag out of her hand.

"Hi Eddie." She wasn't sure if she was feeling butterflies or if Ava was kicking her.

Eddie put her bag in the back seat, walked over to the passenger side, and opened the door for her.

"Thanks." She got in.

"Where going to your Beach House right?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah." Eddie answered before he got in the car.

"Ready?" He smirked at Loren.

"Yeah." She nodded.

-30 Minutes Into The Drive-

"So, about yesterday," Eddie finally decided to break the awkward silence, "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it." Eddie continued.

"Which part?" Loren asked.

"All of it."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Don't apologize. If I was you I probably would have done the same thing." Eddie grabbed her hand.

"Eddie," Loren started pulling her hand away.

"I ended things with Chloe last night." His grip tightened.

"That doesn't-" Loren started but Eddie cut her off.

"We already know how we feel about each other." Eddie kept his eyes on the road.

"That doesn't change things Eddie. You broke up with Chloe less than twenty-four hours ago. And, I can't just forgive you. You broke my heart." Loren's voice started to shake.

Loren took a breath and started to talk again, "Just because I'm having your baby-"

"Loren, this is not just about the fact that your pregnant with my daughter."

"Then what is it about Eddie?"

"When I got back with Chloe it was the biggest mistake if my life. I was already in love with you, I was just too stupid to realize it until you were already out of my life," Eddie took a deep breath, "Loren, I love you. Right here, right now. Not because you're having my baby but because you're amazing. You always put everybody before you, you have a killer voice, and after only two weeks of knowing me you stood by me. You brought me out of the dark place I was in.

"Just give me time okay?" Loren felt the tears trickle down her face.

"Okay." Eddie nodded his head.

—-

"I don't know how you two are best friends. You just spent two hours talking sh*t about each other." Yana said once they finally had all of their bags inside.

"Yana, that is part of our amazing friendship." Ian stated.

"Whatever pretty boy." Yana laughed.

"Aww! You think I'm pretty!" Ian faked a giggle.

"It's kinda sad how good you are at that." Tyler stated.

"I had to listen to Chloe at nig-"

"IAN!" Everybody yelled at him while Loren looked out the window.

"Sh*t! I am so sorry!" Ian instantly felt remorse.

"It's okay. I don't know why you're freaking out." Loren faked a laugh. Something she became a master at ever since she was four. Everybody stood in silence for a minute before Melissa broke the silence.

"Well, I'm gonna go change. Wanna come?" She directed towards Krystianna and Loren.

"I'd love to. Thanks for asking." Ian smirked.

"Not you!" Melissa giggled then walked away with Loren and Yana following behind.

"I'm gonna kick your ass when we leave." Eddie glared at Ian.

"Mate, I am so sorry."

"Fine, you're forgiven. But next time you bring a girl home I'm gonna make sure you to get any." Eddie chuckled.

"WHAT?!" Ian looked horrified.

"You're fault." Eddie shrugged then went to his room.

—-

"I can't wear that." Loren protested when Yana tried handing her bikini.

"Yes you can." Yana responded.

"No. I look like a whale." When Loren said this Melissa screamed Eddie's name. A second later he was on the other side of the door asking what was wrong.

"Open the door." Melissa instructed. He did.

"Does Loren look fat to you?" Melissa questioned.

"No."

"See you don't look like a whale. Now put the friggin bathing suit so Mel and I can get changed.

"Fine." Loren mumbled and grabbed the bikini. Eddie knew this was his cue to leave.

—-

"Done." The three of them said at the same time.

"ARE YOU LADIES READY?!" Tyler yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah! Are you?" Yana opened the door and poked her head out of the door.

"Yup. Come on.

They all walked towards the private beach. The girls lead the way and they guys stared at their asses. Ian got lost in la la land staring at Melissa's, Tyler was amazed by Krystianna's, and Eddie was drooling over Loren's.

"You do know I can feel you're stare boring into my skin right?" Yana teased when they realized what the guys were doing.

"What?" Ian was the first to resume to reality… surprisingly.

"That's what I thought." Loren let out a soft laugh.

"Whatever." Eddie and Tyler mumbled at the same time.

The girls started removing their cover-ups. Krystianna removed her simple, white romper revealing her pale pink bikini. The top had a tie in the middle and the bottoms were plain. She took of her neon pink flip-flops from Abercrombie & Fitch and grabbed her heart shaped aviators from Loren's bag.

Melissa took of her plain black tunic that tightened right under her boobs, revealing her white, ruffled bikini top and pink bikini bottoms. She took off her white flip-flops from Abercrombie & Fitch and grabbed her pink aviators from Loren's bag.

Loren took of her black, see-through cover-up revealing her white, black, and pink cheetah print bikini top and bottom. She took of her navy blue flip-flops from Abercrombie & Fitch and grabbed her brown aviators from her bag.

The guys gawked at them.

Ian was the first to talk, "I didn't know you had piercings."

He was referring to Krystianna's heart shaped nose piercing, hoop lip ring, and her silver feather shaped belly button ring; Melissa's pink heart shaped belly button ring; Loren's silver bow shaped belly button ring.

"Yeah, we got them two years ago." Loren informed them.

"The tattoos?" Tyler asked. He knew Yana had tattoos but didn't know Melissa and Loren did too.

"We'll tell you later." Melissa told them.

"Can we go swimming now?" Yana complained.

"Yeah, but I bet I can beat you there!" Ian darted off towards the water with Tyler, Melissa, and Yana running after him. Loren and Eddie walked together.

"Can you tell me a little about the baby? I don't know much." Eddie felt embarrassed. He was going to be a dad in four months and he barely knew anything.

"Really?" Loren smiled.

"Really."

"Unless you don't like it, I was gonna name her Savannah Rose Duran."

"Rose?" He wasn't completely shocked Loren remembered that was his mom's favorite flower.

"Yeah."

"I love it. What else about my Savannah?"

"Well by now her uterus is fully formed, and her ovaries hold around seven million primitive eggs."

"Seriously?" Eddie was surprised by his new found information.

"Yup. She's around six and a half inches and weighs about ten ounces." Loren informed Eddie.

"Wow." He was dumfounded.

"Can you feel her kick and everything?" Eddie hoped she said yes.

"Yeah, I can feel her move around a little," Loren smiled, "It was actually four days ago that I felt her move for the first time. We were listening to _Falling Into You_. She's loved you from the start Eddie."

"You know that songs about you." Eddie whispered.

"It will happen eventually Eddie." Loren said before she walked deeper into the ocean. He knew she meant eventually they would officially get together.

It was 5:30 before the realized what time it was. Mainly because the guys started complaining they were hungry. When they went inside the girls made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner.

"That was delicious. Thanks ladies." Ian was the first to thank the ladies.

"No problem." The girls said in unison.

"We'll clean up." Eddie informed the guys.

"What?" Tyler made sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Tyler, the just cooked us a meal, the least we can do is clean up."

"Okay, we'll clean."

"Hey guys. We won't be back until like eleven." Loren said.

"Yeah, no. We're staying here. I'm not driving that late." Tyler said.

"We don't have any clothes." Loren tried to make up an excuse.

"We do. Yana will sleep naked with Tyler in his room. Mel and you can wear a pair of Eddie and my sweats and your shirts."** (That sentence makes no sense I know. Sorry.)**

"Yeah and where will we sleep?"

"Melissa and you can take Eddie's room and he'll sleep on the couch. I would say Mel and me in my room and you and Eddie in his room, but I know you wouldn't like that very much."

"Ian, I wouldn't like that. I have a boyfriend." Melissa interrupted.

"But, you really love me." Ian smirked.

"You are so full of yourself!" Melissa laughed.

"HAHA! No, I speak the truth."

"Whatever. Go clean."

—-

"Here." Eddie handed Loren a pair of his grey sweatpants, Yana a pair of Tyler's black sweatpants, and Melissa a pair of Ian's red and black plaid boxers. "He thought he had sweats, he didn't." Eddie explained to Melissa when she looked at him funny.

They changed into their new clothes and put their white tank tops on. When they were done the three of them sat on the couch and started talking about random things.

"I am ready to hear the story of your tattoos." Tyler stated when he, Eddie, and Ian came down in basketball shorts and no shirts.

"Right now?" Melissa asked.

"No! When I'm dead."

"Shut up Tyler." Loren snapped.

"Sorry. I'm hormonal; I didn't mean to snap at you." Loren instantly apologized.

"It's okay Baby Momma."

"You ready Mr. Nosey?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah." The three of them got comfortable on the other couch.

"Loren show us that tattoo and tell us why you got it." Tyler demanded.

"You are so weird," Loren pulled up her shirt and showed them that blue dream catcher than was on her rib cage, "It represents that I can succeed in life and 'catch' my dreams." Loren put her shirt back down.

"Why blue?" Tyler asked.

"It was grandmother's favorite color." Loren answered.

"Oh. Melissa you're up."

"I have "This too shall pass" on my shoulder because I have a shitty life and it gets me through the day." Melissa showed them the tattoo on her shoulder.

"Yana, you're up." Tyler pointed towards Krystianna.

She showed them her wrist. It says 'No Lies' on one wrist and 'Just Love' on the other, "I got this done six months ago. It means exactly what it says. I don't want lies, I just want love." Then she lifted up the shirt to show right above her hip. It says 'Fall down seven times, stand up eight.' "I got this one because no matter what, I am going to stay strong." Krystianna smiled.

"Oh, and we all have matching tattoos on our feet." Yana showed them hers. It says 'One step at a time.' "Because we're gonna talk it one step at a time."

"I like." Tyler said when she was done.

"Why'd ya wanna know so bad?" Melissa asked.

"Cause I was bored and nosey." They spent the rest of the night laughing.

—

**_I know the whole tattoo conversation was stupid but I wanted this chapter to be at least 2,000 words so I added it in. I hope you like and please review! I feel like nobody likes because I only get like five reviews. Remember to tell me if you want to keep it Krystianna a.k.a Yana or change it to Klarissa a.k.a Rissa. Let me know! _**

**_Thanks for reading and I love you!_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot, some changes, and Krystianna (Yana) Roberts. _**

**_A/N: If you wan't to see the girls bathing suit from the last chapter, the links are in my biography thing._**

—-—-—

_-April 3, 2013- (Two Weeks after the beach)_

_22 Weeks and 2 Days Pregnant. _

"So now that we're done with this meeting, I need to talk to you." Eddie informed Jake.

"Okay?" Jake hesitated.

"I'm going to be a dad." Eddie didn't stall.

"Chloe's pregnant?!" Jake shot up from his chair and screamed.

"No."

"Then who's carrying your child."

"Loren Tate."

"Your kidding right?"

"Nope." Eddie shook his head.

"How did this freaking happen Eduardo?" Jake looked like he was ready to explode. Eddie spent the next hour explaining EVERYTHING to him.

"I'm going to set up an interview with Lily. You and Loren will make the announcement of your bundle of joy then. For now, don't talk about it in public and if the paparazzi see you and ask questions just ignore them." Jake sighed. Eddie nodded his head.

"I have to go. Loren and I have dinner plans."

"Eduardo, I'm pissed right now.. But, tomorrow I'll have somebody making Ava a onesie that says 'Uncle Jake is the BEST!' Okay?"

"Okay."

—-—-—

_-April 18, 2013-_

_24 Weeks (6 Months) Pregnant. _

"Loren, you in there?!" Eddie knocked on Loren's door.

"Yeah. You can come in." She answered as she applied her eyeliner.

He walked in and observed her. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a gray t-shirt that showed her bump perfectly, and gray knee high boots. Her hair was straight and her make up was done lightly. She had on earrings that Eddie gifted to her right before they stopped talking and a heart shaped necklace (with diamonds all over it) that Nora gave her for her sixteenth birthday.

"You almost ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." She applied the mascara, then stood up.

"How do I look?" Loren stood in front of him.

"Beautiful." He smiled at her.

"I don't look fat?"

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Eddie stood up and made his way to her, "You look stunning, yet everyday you put yourself down." Eddie put his hands on her still small waist. "You are beautiful, don't let anything or anyone make you believe differently."

"Thank you." She hugged him.

"You ready to go to this doctor's appointment?" Eddie asked as they let go of each other.

"Yeah. Are you? It's your first one." Loren used her index fingers to poke him.

"I'm really excited." He smiled.

"Good."

"Let's go, Baby Momma." Eddie chuckled.

—-—-—

"I think we should stop seeing each other." Nora blurted out when she put Max's plate in front if him.

"What?"

"Eddie and Loren have strong feelings for each other and Loren is thinking about their relationship... It doesn't feel right being with my daughter's boyfriend."

"Nora, they aren't even together." Max's voice sounded confused and hurt.

"But they will be. I'm sorry Max." Nora kissed Max's cheek and left.

**(Some of you might hate me for this, but there's a reason for it!)**

—-—-—

"Hi Loren!" The doctor greeted her when she walked in the room.

"Hi Dr. Greene." Loren smiled.

"You must be Dad?" Dr. Greene offered her hand. Eddie took it.

"Yes." Eddie proudly answered.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"You too."

"Okay so let's start!"

**-I DON'T KNOW HOW THESE GO SO I'M GONNA SKIP IT- **

—-—-—

"Loren, that's friggin crazy, from the top of her head to her heel she's the size of eggplant!" Eddie still looked shocked. Loren just laughed.

"Thank you." Loren whispered after a moment.

"For what?"

"Being here." She grabbed his free hand.

"You don't need to thank me."

—-—-—

"Hi! I'm Lily Parker and I am coming to you straight from Eddie Duran's penthouse. Say hi Eddie!" Lily stared into the camera.

"Hi Eddie!" Eddie smiled.

"You're so cute!" Lily faked a laugh.

"Thanks Lily." He chuckled because he knew her laugh was as fake as Chloe Carter. Legit.

"So Eddie, what music news do you have to tell me?" She acted excited.

"It's actually personal." Eddie rubbed the back of neck.

"Really?!" This was the first time Eddie saw real excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"So what's up Duran?" Lily smiled and inched closer to the edge of her seat.

"The ceiling." Her smile dropped when he responded.

"Oh! You mean with my life?" Eddie's eyes widened. He loves playing games with her.

"No." Lily's voice was drenched with sarcasm.

"Okay.. So, I don't know how to put this so I'll just say it."

"Spill Duran!" Lily demanded, but covered it with yet another fake laugh.

"I'm going to be a father in three months!" Eddie smiled.

"What?" Lily seriously thought she heard him wrong.

"Loren! Can you come down here?" Eddie stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited for Loren, Kelly, and Jake. Jake came down first, followed by Loren, and then Kelly.

"We'll be in the kitchen." Jake whispered into Eddie's ear, then yanked Kelly into the kitchen.

"This is Loren, my baby's mother." Eddie looked at Loren in awe when they sat down.

"Congratulations." Lily looked genuinely happy for the 'couple.'

"How far along are you Loren?" Lily asked.

"Six months." Loren answered without any hesitation.

"So you conceived back in October?"

"Yup." Loren and Eddie responded.

"Well, I wish nothing but the best for you two. I am running out of time, but Eddie, I gotta ask. Is this," Lily motioned to Loren's belly, "The reason you and Chloe Carter broke up?"

"No. Chloe and I have separate issues that resulted in us breaking-up, but like you said you're running out of time and I don't feel like talking about nothing." Eddie answered politely.

"Well, there it is straight from his mouth, Eddie Duran is expecting his first child!" The camera turned off and Lily went after Loren, in a way, she felt an obligation to Chloe.

"How old are you? You don't look old enough to even drink, let alone be a mother!"

"Lily leave her alone!" Jake shouted before Eddie even had a chance to open his mouth.

"Get out." Kelly opened the door and motioned for everybody to leave.

"This isn't over Eddie, your fans are going to expect answers." Lily was the last one to walk out. Kelly slammed the door behind her.

"You did an amazing job Loren." Eddie looked down at Loren who was still sitting on the couch.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him.

—-—-—

_**I know. It's short! But hope you like it! If any of you have kids or know how things work please let me know (: **_

_**Pleaseee review! **_

_**One thing; I'm glad you like it but please stop saying "please continue" I plan on it ! I would tell you if I was stopping! Haha. **_

_**Thanks for reading and I lovee you! **_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Hey! I am so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I know I'm like that worst at updating... But here's a new chapter! I hope you like it! _**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Krystianna 'Yana' Roberts, the plot, and the changes. _**

**_Song: Listen to Britt's EP and/or Riot!, Oath feat. Beck G, Beautiful People feat. Carolina Liar, and Behind The Music by Cher Lloyd; just because that's what I was listening to while I wrote/edited this._**

_—-—-—_

_(The Penthouse)_

"Bye guys." Eddie, Loren, Jake, and Kelly said their goodbyes ten minutes after the interview ended.

"What do you want to do?" Eddie sat extremely close to Loren on the couch.

"Cuddle..." Loren shifted her head so he couldn't see the grin on her face.

"Cuddle?" Eddie asked surprised.

"Yeah, cuddle." Loren scooted closer to him. Eddie pulled her in even closer and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders while his right hand held a Corona.

"I have a question." Eddie stated.

"Mhmm?"

"What would you say if I asked you to go on a date with me?"

"You'd have to ask me." Loren snuggled her head into his chest.

"I'll be right back." Eddie unwrapped his arms around her shoulders and went upstairs, then to the kitchen. When he returned to the living room he had his hands behind his back.

"Miss Tate?" He stood directly in front of her.

"Yes?" Loren answered with an innocent tone.

"So.. Uh, I've liked you for a really, really long time.. Hell, I am in love with you.. And, uh, I guess what I'm trying to say is," Eddie paused, "Will you go on a date with me?" Eddie then pulled out what was behind his back. A pink teddy bear and pink roses.

"Yes!" Loren smiled and pulled Eddie in for a hug.

"The roses are for you and the teddy bear is for Ava." Eddie informed her when they pulled away. He placed the items on the coffee table.

"Thank you." Loren smiled.

"So.. Tomorrow at seven?" Eddie made himself comfortable again.

"Tomorrow is my birthday Duran."

"I know, I wouldn't forget my girl's birthday." Eddie saw Loren smile when he said 'my girl.' "I have a surprise for you.. and Ava.. tomorrow by the way."

"What is it?!"

"I wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you Loren Tate." Eddie teased.

"You know I hate surprises." Loren shrugged.

"It is not that kind of surprise.. And, yeah, but I learned that the hard way." Eddie scoffed.

"It was an accident!" Loren defended herself as she giggled at the memory.

***Flashback***

_"Melissa, I got your text! Where are you?!" Loren screamed into the hotel room Eddie, Ian, Mel, and she were staying in. When she shut the door and walked towards the light switch she felt muscular arms grab her waist. As an impulse, she kneed the presumed male in the place it word hurt the most. She flicked on the light and saw Eddie laying on the floor, in nothing but his boxers, holding his 'friend' and groaning. _

_"Holy crap! Eddie, I am so sorry!" Loren was instantly by his side running her right hand through his hair while the left one held his face. _

_"Looks like I'm not using him tonight." Eddie groaned again and stayed in his fetal position. _

_"You're a pig." Loren laughed. _

***End Of Flashback* **

"I forgive you." Eddie chuckled.

"So... Where are you bringing me for our date?" Loren put a little more emphasize on date.

"That is a surprise too." Eddie smirked at her.

"Blah! And hey! Why were you so sure I'd say yes?"

"Because you love me. And I love you." And with that, Eddie leaned in and kissed her for the first time in four months.

_—-—-—_

_(Chloe and Dylan) _

"Babe! Get back in bed!" Dylan whined.

"I can't. I've let them play house for a month. I have to get Eddie back!" Chloe explained as she finished straightening her blonde hair. She stood in front of her full length mirror Dylan got her (God only knows where), and observed herself. She approved of her black bandeau dress, Jerome C. Rousseau lilac stilettos, CHANEL vintage shoulder bag. She added large marble Patina bangles and a gold and black ring. Chloe walked over to her vanity and applied red lipstick to finish her make-up which only consists of brown-gold eye shadow and false eyelashes with mascara.

"Chloe, why do you need him?" Dylan asked, obviously annoyed.

"He's my- I mean our ticket to fame Dylan… and I love him." Chloe whispered the last part so he couldn't hear her, then she left.

_—-—-—_

_(Nora) _

Nora was looking at pictures of Loren when she was a baby when someone knocked on the door. She set the cream colored album book down on the coffee table and peeked out the window to see who it was. Don Masters.

"Hey Don." She answered the door and plastered a smile on her face.

"Hi Nora." Don smiled back at her.

"Come in." Nora moved aside.

"It's okay. I'll only be a minute. Here is everything," Don handed her a brown bag, "You will need."

"Don, I am so sor-"

"Nora, don't apologize.. We'll talk it one day at a time.. Okay?" **[[ See what I did there? (; ]]**

Nora just nodded her head.

"I only have one question for you Nora."

"Okay."

"If you are pregnant, are you positive it's mine?" Don asked in a respectful manner.

"One hundred percent. I stopped getting my period before me and Max got together.. I just didn't think about taking a pregnancy test until recently. Now that everything with Loren and Eddie has been happening.

"Okay. Just know I'll be here for you okay?"

"Thank you Don."

_—-—-—_

_(The Penthouse) _

"Hey lovebirds!" Yana greeted them as she walked into the living room with a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"Hi." Eddie and Loren replied at the same time.

"So, Lo, you got any plans tomorrow? Besides your birthday brunch?"

"I already asked. She said yes." Eddie smiled.

"You move faster than I thought Eduardo."

"How long did you think I was going to wait?"

"YANA! HURRY UP!" Tyler screamed from his room. Yana flipped him off even though he couldn't see.

"I dunno." Yana shrugged then walked back to Tyler's room.

"She's one of a kind." Eddie chuckled.

"That's why she's one of my best friends."

"Do you want anything?" Eddie asked as he got up from the couch.

"Water, please." Eddie just nodded and walked to the kitchen, as he entered, Ian came out.

"Ava! I missed you!" Ian started rubbing Loren's belly.

"Uncle Ian, you should give mommy a foot massage. I'm making them swollen." Melissa said in a baby voice as she walked into the penthouse.

"Please Ian?" Loren pouted.

"Fine." Ian groaned and took off Loren's boots and socks.

"Thank you." Loren smiled as Ian starting giving her chubby swollen feet a massage.

"So, Lo, what's new?" Melissa asked casually as she sat next to Loren on the couch.

"Does everyone know about Eddie's plans to ask me out on a date?" Loren asked.

"Yes." Ian answered when somebody knocked at the door.

"I'll get it." Eddie came back and handed Loren her a Poland Springs water bottle.

_—-—-—_

_(Cam and Adam)_

"Adam, have you talked to your girlfriend?" Cam paused the movie they were watching and sat up from the couch.

"Not really. She's been hanging out with Krystianna and Loren a lot," Adam shrugged it off, "why?"

"Because I haven't talked to Mel and Loren for for a month."

"Seriously?" Adam was surprised. Even before Loren was pregnant, she had a busy life but she always made time to talk to them. Whether it was a text or phone call.

"Yeah. Before they went to that beach with the guys, Loren was supposed to call me."

"For?"

"I was going ask her something, but it's whatever... I'll call her later.." Cam sat back down and turned the TV back on.

_—-—-—_

_(The Penthouse) _

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" Eddie asked trough clenched teeth.

"We need to talk," Chloe smiled at him, "May I?" She motioned to inside of the penthouse.

"No. Get to the point or leave."

"Eddie is everything okay?" Loren came up behind him. "Oh. Hi Chloe."

"Hi Loren." Chloe actually greeted Loren and looked her in the eye.

"Chloe, what the hell do you want?" Everybody could hear the frustration in Eddie's voice.

"You."

"Well, you're wasting your time because I don't want you." Eddie stated.

"That's not what you where saying a few months ago." Chloe said through clenched teeth.

"Chloe, I was already over you then. I was going to break up with you regardless. Loren coming back into my life just sped up the process. Chloe, we are done. Forever. As Taylor Swift says "we are never getting back together, like ever." Okay?" Eddie informed her as he tried to calm down.

"Eddie I thought you loved me! Now you're playing house with her? The baby probably isn't even yours! She's just using you for your fame and money!" If looks could kill Loren would be dead with the way Chloe was looking at her.

"If I wasn't pregnant I'd kick your ass right now." Loren stated.

"You crossed the line involving Loren and MY daughter. Chloe you need to leave right now." Eddie started losing his temper again.

"Just answer one question for me Eddie." Chloe crossed her arms.

"What?" Eddie gave in and sighed.

"Why did you call me nothing during your interview with Lily?" Chloe blinked away a few tears. Nobody was sure if she was acting or if she was truly hurt.

"Because you are nothing to me now Chloe. What we had is long over. Please leave." Eddie responded truthfully.

"I know you think I was only using you, but I did start feeling something for you Eddie. I hope you all have a good life," she referred to everybody in the penthouse, "Congratulations on the baby." She walked away and got into the elevator. As the doors were about to close, Chloe looked Loren in the eyes and asked something nobody thought would ever come out of Chloe's mouth, "Loren, take care of him for me okay?" The doors closed. That was the last thing, unknown to them, they would ever hear from Chloe Carter/Cynthia Kowalski's mouth.

_—-—-—_

_(Adrianna and Phil) _

"I want to make a fence with Loren." Adrianna sat down on Phil's bed. Currently he was putting their son's crib together. Her due date was in less than two weeks.

"Go back to sleep. You sound stupider than you usually do." Phil paid no attention to her.

"You're an ass. And I meant a mends. I'm eight and a half months pregnant, give me some slack." Adrianna left the room.

_—-—-—_

_(The Penthouse)_

"So can we all agree that Chloe's little episode was weird? First she all rude and then she was nice." Yana finally brought up the subject later on that night. They had spent the last eight hours dodging the subject by eating and watching movies.

"That was weird!" Eddie, Loren, Ian, Melissa, and Tyler agreed with her all at the same time.

"What do you guys thinks she meant when she said to take care of Eddie?" Melissa asked anybody in general.

"I don't know, love." Ian answered. Eddie's phone started ringing.

**_Pops_**

"Hey Pops! What's up?" Eddie greeted his father.

-Silence-

"No, everybody is here. Why?" Eddie furrowed his eyebrows.

-Silence-

"Who are you talking about Pops?" Eddie asked confused.

-Silence-

"What? How?"

-Silence-

Eddie didn't respond to what his father told him and hung up his phone.

"Eddie?" Tyler put his hand on his best friend's shoulder after they sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Chloe's dead." Eddie whispered as a tear fell down his face. He may be over her, but once upon a time ago he did love her. She will always hold apart of his heart no matter how many times she stabbed it.

**_—-—-—_**

**_Omg! Leddie is finally starting to become a couple! *heart* _**

**_Can you believe Momma Tate might be carrying Doctor Don's baby?! :0_**

**_Can you believe Lo, Mel, and Yana? They've been blowing off Adam and Cam for a month! I think it's funny. Hahahaha. (; _**

**_But, what does Cam have to ask Loren? :? _**

**_Chloe. Is. Dead. ;( _**

**_It kinda makes me sad... But, don't worry, there's still going to be dramaaa ! _**

**_Again, I am so sorry it's been a month and a few days since I've updated. I know it's short but I hope you like it and it's worth at least half of the time you've waited. _**


	9. AN Please Read

RSD Update.  
I have two reasons why I haven't updated RSD.  
1.) For pretty much the whole month of July, I haven't had internet. My parents cut me off. Depressing right?!

2.) For the past couple of weeks I've been thinking about this story. I have decided that it sucks ... REALLY Suckss. I make no sense in half of the chapters. (How the hell have you stayed with me?) So, my final decision is that RSD is canceled. I'm sorry. I really am because I know some people actually liked it, which was a complete shocker to me, but yeah.  
P.S ; BUT NO WORRIES MY LOVES! I'm starting a new one. That I will put much more effort into. It shall be called… Ready for it? Ready for it? Serendipity. It is a completely A/U (Alternate Universe).. Idk when it will be out. But if I do release it this week, I probs wont be able to update because I am going to my Daddy's house for like two weeks, in a few days. But he doesnt have Internet. He did that on purpose. Isn't he a meanie? Anwaysss. Love youss!

P.S.S ; Guess what? I'm gonna be a bridesmaidd ! Daddy is finally getting married !

i'm deleting the story as a whole from tumblr & here when i get back.


	10. Another AN Please Read it

Turns out I do have internet at Daddy's. So some of you asked me to not delete it so you can go back and read it when you want to. And I think that's fair enough. If you leave me questions in the review (of what was going to happen.) I'll answer them. Anythingg.

btw, whoever hasnt should go check out my new story _**Serendipity**_. I have the Prologue out. (:


End file.
